


The First Snow

by timefornaps



Category: Hunhan - Fandom, SeLu - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefornaps/pseuds/timefornaps
Summary: In this borrowed paradise, they both find something other than peace.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Jinglebellselu's Third Christmas





	The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i tried to not make it a slow burn but...what can i do. it's like i'm destined to live the slow burn/pining life. thank you again JBSelu for giving us the chance to make this! and to the prompter (#311) I hope you like this as well. 
> 
> thank you everyone! let's continue to love and support our boys as long as we can!

**Sehun  
** **_July 2020  
_ ** **Seoul, Korea**

“File a leave or perish, you dumb ass!” 

Jongin had left quite an impression with the nurse in charge of taking my vitals when he’d burst in the room, red-faced and all. It was a tad bit embarrassing to be sitting there with one of my arms wrapped up in bandage and an IV line stuck on the other, looking helpless next to this 6-foot-tall seething man.

“Ya, Jongin. You’re—”

“Don’t you know how worried we were for you?! You were literally sprawled on the floor with a wound on your head!” the taller man continued to go off while the nurse quietly finished her routine before scampering off.

The last thing I could remember was walking back to our department with a box full of materials for the next shoot. I had already been feeling slightly feverish the morning earlier but brushed it off with the thought that it was nothing a quick power nap couldn’t fix. The damned elevator hadn’t been fixed for weeks so we were all forced to use the stairs. I took one wobbly step up and then—there was darkness.

Next thing I woke up to was a dull ache on my head and a furious man-friend-co-worker talking my ears off and scaring the nurse away.

Apparently, my body decided to betray me and I blacked out halfway up the plight of stairs, fell down, bonked my head on the handrail _and_ fell on my arm. Hence, the bandage and the throbbing pain in my temples. Junmyeon, one of our supervisors, had found me lying unconscious (embarrassingly) and inevitably caused a bit of a panic when he came running to our floor asking for help. He probably couldn’t carry me on his own.

And now, we’re here.

“Okay, okay!” I concede. “I’ll do it, I’ll call Junmyeon-hyung so quit screaming. It’s making my head hurt.”

“…And I’ll make it hurt even more if you don’t listen to me.” Jongin rolls his eyes and flops down the couch by the bed. The last time I’ve seen him this disheveled was the day he was about to go on a date with Kyungsoo-hyung, the man had not even batted an eyelash when were newbies at work chasing one deadline to another. Quite insane, really.

I stayed silent. As much as I wanted to deny it, Jongin wasn’t wrong. I couldn’t even remember how long it’s been since I had taken a day-off without thinking about work. Routine was good for me, and I loved sticking to it because it keeps my mind off of wandering into dangerous territories. But that also kept me from pausing and taking a step back. Perhaps Jongin was right for starting to call me rigid at one point. I badly need a nice and long break.

****

**Sehun _  
December, 2020_  
Naoshima Island, Japan**

The chill had settled in quite nicely in the air when I stepped out of the shuttle. I make one final bow to the driver before the door slid shut and he sped off. All bundled up in a sweater, the nice winter coat Mom had sent me last Christmas, and a ruby-colored scarf to fend off the freezing cold air, I head to the entrance of the Inujima Art House Project.

The pictures don’t do justice, honestly, but I wanted to get a lot of memories in film on the very first vacation I’ve ever taken since I began working.

 _‘This would look great on the monthly—’_ I catch myself before my brain could start going on work mode again. Damn, it was harder to control than I’d expected. Usually, I had no problems ignoring it on weekends.

It was a chilly Saturday and—albeit my friends’ advice to not go on a weekend since there might be a huge crowd of tourists coming—here I was. _Finally._ The entire island was amazing beyond words to describe, everything just felt like it was all where it should be. And contrary to what they’d told me, there were barely a soul present. My luck was already doing wonders. 

The 3-month long plan had finally been set into motion and this was the first stop. Taking a break from my 9 to 5 job had nearly cost me an arm and foot, and a trip to the emergency room, but it was worth it. I had to promise myself it would because, well, I deserved it after all. Mostly, it was all thanks to Jongin’s incessant nagging and bullying their supervisor (Junmyeon) into making this long vacation happen.

So, here I was. With one last shutter from the camera, I head to the rest of my tour around the island. 

**Luhan _  
December 2020_  
Osaka, Japan**

This damned winter coat was no match for the cold air that was slowly seeping through my flesh. I had been waiting for my ride at the arrival area for nearly twenty minutes, and do not appreciate the looks thrown my way by these group of ladies 10 feet away. A painful feat that comes with being a model and actor, perhaps. My face was just plastered _everywhere._ Regardless of the efforts I put in to staying anonymous or incognito, some might just have an extra sixth sense for this kind of thing. The service sent a message that they’d arrive in 5 minutes, I don’t think my patience would last longer. Not when it feels like my nipples are about to fall out of place, and I really can’t afford to have that right now. Surgeries are pretty expensive.

But finally, as if I had mentally summoned it, a jet-black Audi stops right in front of me. I took quick long strides towards it and got it before anyone could notice it and walk over. _Phew._

Work was work for the past two months. The job was fun, for sure. It has always been something I’ve wanted to do. But it was hectic, exciting but exhausting. After a major project, I could literally feel the life get drained out of my being. So, it’s inevitable to feel mentally and physically burnt out.

And as always, despite the schedule my manager had set out for me, I had sneaked out to the airport and flew myself to Japan as soon as the last press conference ended. Left my phone on airplane more on purpose and tuned out anything that has got to do with work. I desperately needed to get away. The itch to disappear for a while grows stronger by the second.

“It’ll take us about 4 hours to get to Naoshima, Mr. Luhan. Would you like to stop by for a meal?” the driver asks.

“Alright, let’s go get something to eat. I need to use the bathroom, too.” I reply. “Oh, Mr. Fujita?”

“Yes, sir?”

“What are other ways to get back to Osaka from Naoshima? aside from the car.” My nose was starting to itch a little from the cold. I pull my coat tighter around me.

Mr. Fujita looks at me curiously through the rearview mirror, fully aware that going around by myself wasn’t really the plan. He was, after all, paid to drive me wherever I needed to be. “You can take the train, bus, or the ferry, Sir. But that wouldn’t be necessary since I’ll be providing you transportation to any place you’d like to visit.

Fortunately, the mask had been covering half of my face the entire time, otherwise it’d be embarrassing to be seen all flustered as if I’d been caught doing something I shouldn’t do. “Ah…no, no. It’s not like that.” I answered nervously, letting out an unsure chuckle. “I was just being curious is all.”

**Sehun  
 _December, 2020_** **  
Naoshima, Japan**   
  


Going around the island despite the cold weather proved to be just as exhausting as doing it on a hot and sunny day—or maybe it’s just because I haven’t taken a break since this morning when I arrived. Good thing there was a café-slash-restaurant within the vicinity. It’s the perfect time for a nice cup of iced americano. Yes, it feels like zero degrees outside and yes, I still prefer my coffee over ice. We exist.

I start looking through the pictures I took earlier while waiting for the food to come. The place was absolutely breathtaking, and again, the pictures truly did not do justice. Every single piece was made with meaning and purpose. It’s refreshing to see and inspiring for someone who’s daily life revolves around getting creative. Halfway through browsing, my camera dies. Just as I put back in the bag, my meal arrives.

My first day in the island was amazing, and it’s not even time for dinner yet. I couldn’t fight the smile off my face as the feeling of satisfaction sets in. Perhaps I should really file for leaves and take long breaks more often, then maybe the burnouts wouldn’t happen too much too.

While chowing down on the beautifully plated Japanese curry, I took a look at the island’s map to see which part I hadn’t explored yet and it was pretty big chunk still. There is still two days left anyway and it would probably be good idea to leave it for tomorrow or the next day. For now, a nice power nap sounded great.

I take one last sip of my coffee before throwing it out and heading to the Benesse House.

This place sort of made a huge dent on my bank account, but frankly, it was worth it. It’s all thanks to Jongin for convincing (more like, relentlessly nagging) me into checking this place out. _‘Kyungsoo and I had our 6 th anniversary here, man. And I’m telling you, that shit was worth the thousands of wons I had to shell out.’ _He had argued while helping find a good Airbnb to rent in while in the island. The doofus really made me spend nearly half of my savings. But surprisingly I don’t regret it. The Benesse House looked like a fucking dream. Definitely something I have _not_ seen before, and we’ve been around different places for work. I took minute to take everything in.

“Welcome to the Benesse House” a nice lady had greeted me by the front desk and helped with the checking-in before giving me the pass to my room.

The place was gigantic. _No wonder it costs millions._ I ponder. My room had the biggest windows with a sliding door that led to a balcony and overlooked the beach. The interior was simple and clean, _damn I’ve never wanted to change my apartment this much._ Calling it beautiful would be an understatement.

As soon as I set my luggage down and plopped down on the bed, I pass out.

**Luhan  
Same day and location** **  
_7:45 PM_ **

The driver bids me a good night before heading off. And I’m absolutely drained despite spending half the day sitting on my ass inside the car and only getting a couple minutes worth of time to stretch out when we had stopped for quick restroom break. I rolled my shoulders and took hold of my luggage.

Right in front me is the well-renowned Benesse House. The place has quite a reputation among my peers because—well, this place was obviously amazing. And I must admit, it was a refreshing view from the usual hotel rooms I practically lived in because of work.

“Good evening, welcome to the Benesse House.” A young lady greets me as soon as I walked in. “May I ask for the name you put under your reservation?”

I gave her my name and ID, and the lady takes it with a smile on her face before she starts typing on the computer.

I looked around the place while waiting, and couldn’t help but be enticed by how good the interior looked like despite it looking so plain. It felt homey. Brutalist architecture, as far as I could remember. I’ve seen many, but this one takes the cake. This place was beautiful and I wondered, _what more beauty does this place have to offer?_

Quietly tapping my fingers on the counter, my eyes roamed towards the staircase. It must have been the exhaustion taking over that I failed to catch myself from staring at the stranger emerging from the plight of stairs. And well, I never thought I’d get the answer to my question so soon.

The man was donned in (gray) sweatpants and simple black sweater with flip-flops on. He looked like he had just woken up from a really nice sleep, and to be quite honest, I felt a little envious because I was dying to be in bed right now. I fought a yawn and—totally not on purpose—continued to keep my attention on the stranger.

Unexpectedly, he looks up and we meet each other’s gaze. It is when I snap out from the daze and straighten up, hoping that me clearing my throat before turning to the lady at the front desk would make it not too obvious that I had been staring. She hands me back my ID along with the card to my room and made a small bow to bid me a good night. I return the gesture and speed off to my room, my cheeks burning unusually hot and heartbeat going faster than the usual.

_‘What in all seven circles of hell was that?’_

Contrary to my expectation, I definitely did not fall into a deep slumber as soon as my head hit the pillow. I had spent a good 30 minutes more tossing and turning in bed, stripped nearly all my clothes off, and finally passed out with just my boxers on—only to be woken up by the phone ringing incessantly after an hour.

Groggily, I reached for the damned slab of metal on the end table and see Zitao’s name flashing on the screen. _I thought I put this thing on airplane mode!?_ Annoyed, I hit the answer button and practically barked a “what do you want?” to my old-time friend and co-worker.

“What’s gotten your panties on a twist??” Zitao answers back playfully.

“Do you know what time it is? If it isn’t an emergency I’m hanging up—”

“Wait, wait. Are you in Japan? Let’s meet up, I’m in Tokyo right now.” Zitao raises his voice a little louder amidst the background noise. He must be out, I figured. Probably in a party or something.

“I’m not in Tokyo, and it’s too far from where I am now. It’s late and I need to sleep. Call me next time, Zitao. Good night.”

Before the other man could answer, I end the call and slump back down to bed. There’s a dull ache on my head from the interrupted sleep and now, I’m definitely going to have a hard time getting back to it. I let out a tired sigh before getting up to take a nice, warm bath.

**Sehun  
Benesse House  
 _8:00 PM_**

There was really not much to see late at night aside from the peaceful view by the house’s terrace. I woke up to my empty stomach grumbling aggressively, and felt a bit peeved from hunger. I headed straight down to get something to eat, and decided to take the stairs since there was a view towards the outside from there that was worth checking out on my way. As soon as I reached the ground floor, I was met by a pair of eyes—seemingly tired ones—which were _way_ _too_ _engrossed_ with me. I tried not to stare back, but I could literally feel the man poking holes at me with his staring.

So, I look—perhaps way less friendly than I had wanted (blame my empty stomach). Funnily enough, the stranger gets all flustered; probably realizing what he was doing.

On a normal day, I would have given him a much more deadly stare down. I hated it when people stared, like, _is there something on my face?_ But the man honestly seemed just tired and was already zoning out from a long trip. I couldn’t help but smile at the memory. I wonder who that was. His face somewhat looked familiar; like I’ve seen him on TV or something. He reminded me of the Pillsbury doughboy, but a whole lot cuter. _Wait, WHAT. That’s creepy, Oh Sehun._ I was probably just mistaking him for someone else.

I walked through the terrace and found my way down to the ground floor where the café-restaurant was in. I’m aware that it’s a weird time but my entire body was asking for nice cold cup of coffee to go with my dinner. “Excuse me?” I call out to the young lady by the front. “Is the place still open?” I try to ask in incredibly botched Japanese (I’m sorry, I _tried_ to learn).

“Oh yes, it runs 24/7 for the some of the guests that come in at irregular hours. Please, come in at any time.” She answers with a smile.

I bowed in thanks and head inside. 

The place was nearly deserted, as one should expect, save for a couple of tourists getting late dinners like me. I settle for a table by the window that showed a nice view of the outside. It hasn’t snowed yet but the temperature had already dropped. What better way to admire the view than to enjoy it with a warm meal and some iced coffee, right?

**Luhan  
Benesse House  
 _9:00 PM_**

_[Grumbling]_

I’m starving, and my dumbass self forgot to pack snacks. Seeing my manager’s face had me hurrying the hell out of Beijing as fast as I could before she could even rope me into one of her motivational speeches again and tricking me into another project. Unbelievable. It’s such a shame I had to wake up to such a wonderful night view from my room with my stomach making sounds like there are unfed gremlins in it.

After freshening up a bit, I head downstairs to check out the café-restaurant.

Although the entire place had a great heating system, I could feel the temperature had dropped. All thanks to the uncontrollable sniffles I get whenever it gets a little too chilly. My nose was probably as red as Rudolph’s right now, thank the gods I hadn’t forgotten to bring a scarf. At least my luck’s already turning so far.

The front desk lady smiles over at me as I pass by and head straight to where the minimalist “Benesse house café-restaurant” glowed brightly. It felt homey inside, which was greatly appreciated. The need to hide my face in worry of people—strangers, no less—recognizing disappeared as soon as I stepped inside. One of the staffs gave me a nice welcome before walking me towards an empty table by the window.

For once, I felt like a human being again. No more watchful eyes and looks of disdain from people who don’t even know me. It feels like taking a break from the pressure of having to look and act a certain way all the time, where I have to smile for people who just disliked and hated me for no absolute reason. I felt free from the watchful eyes and looks of disdain from people who are supposedly my friends but are the first ones to drag my name into filth as soon as I make one wrong move. It’s suffocating, but they say it’s a small price to pay for this life I’ve always dreamed of having. Now, most of the time, it all feels just like a nightmare. 

Shaking away the intrusive thoughts of work, I called the waiter and got myself a nice warm meal.

**Sehun  
Benesse House Cafe-Restaurant  
9:25 PM**

_No way. It’s him._

Cute guy from earlier found his way to the cafe-restaurant. He looked ~~delicious~~ disheveled, like he was pulled out from a really good nap. The waiter had walked him over the spot two tables away, and he had sat facing in my direction. Now that I could see his face a little better, the guy did look familiar. I could see his Rudolph-nose despite him trying to hide it under a scarf. It didn’t hide anything but I found it adorable how he tried. 

_Wait a minute. What is happening here Oh Sehun? Has the chill of the winter air finally entered your brain and turned you into a sappy creep?_ If Jongin were here right now, he’d be grinding my ears off and laughing like the idiot that he is. I could already hear his annoying voice, _‘Damn my boy’s got heart eyes. You got a li’l crush huh.’_ He’d risk a smack on the head just to say that.

Little Deer boy. The name just came to mind the longer I studied his face across the room. It’s his eyes that resembled a doe’s, that’s why. Surprisingly, I found myself amused and preoccupied by him looking around while he waited for his food to arrive. I say it’s just me people-watching, some would think otherwise and more (Jongin). Little Deer boy fiddled with his spoon on the table, tapped his fingers 25 times on the chair’s armrest—but who’s counting? —and have decided he had no use of the scarf around his neck because the place was already warm enough, so he’d taken it off.

And, oh… _oh._

**Luhan  
Benesse House Cafe-Restaurant  
9:25 PM**

I’m starting to love this place more and more each second. Not just because their seats were heated but also because nobody really gives a shit about who you are around here. They just go on about their days and leave you be, which I appreciate very much considering I’ve had to spend many of days getting crowded and mobbed on by practically strangers. Now I couldn’t help but think of just ditching everything altogether and staying here, in this little paradise.

The food came in a few minutes after I’d ordered and of course, just like the whole place has not disappointed, the meal was absolutely heavenly too. I dig in and try to savor each bite of the curry in front of me. It’s been a while since I’ve this, since my manager had put me in a diet for so long that I can’t even remember what pizza tasted like. It took me less than thirty minutes to devour everything, including the two servings of sashimi. Yes, it’s been a while.

I reach for the ice cream to my right and froze.

Like the chill from the glass seeped through the tips of my fingers as the thought dawns on me. Just right on my peripheral vision was the man I had been shamelessly ogling at earlier. Screaming internally, I try to dislodge the metaphorical lump in my throat and look away. Now that he was just two tables away from me, I could see his face better. And wow _…wow._

Let’s just say if I didn’t have to show my face on tv or billboards ever in my life, I would risk my dignity just to have him look my way even for just a minute. Or more. I don’t and won’t mind.

I sneak another glance and nearly broke my neck from a whiplash when I saw him looking back. He looked mad…but not really. Does he mind men admiring his face? He really looks like his face was designed by gods themselves. I got way too caught up in my thoughts and wondering whether the man noticed that I was the creep from the front desk that I failed to notice that my yogurt had begun to warm and. It probably tastes shitty now.

I grabbed a spoon and had a taste; it wasn’t too bad but was already a bit too sour. When I finished the cup and looked back towards the man’s table, he was gone. Oh well.

**Sehun  
Naoshima, Japan  
 _8:20 AM, a day later_**

My trip’s about to end soon. The past two days had been amazing, I feel a lot more relaxed and rested. But the thought getting back to work still leaves a gnawing feeling at the back of my head. If only I could stay a bit longer, that’d be really nice.

I started early today and rented a bicycle to go around for the entire day. There were a couple places I wanted to hang around in, so the bicycle seemed like a good idea to have. I got my backpack and headed out for the docks.

The weather’s a bit gloomy and the wind was cool. Most people would disagree but this was the kind of weather I enjoyed the most. It just feels perfect—well, until it starts raining. I ride down through the main street and towards the end of the island where a buoy and a small lighthouse resides. My bag was filled with snacks, a meal I could just eat, and my camera. Since I only had a day left before I go back, the idea of spending a day just getting a fresh breath of air and relaxing to the sound of the waves was perfect.

It took about twenty minutes to get to the docks. The place was void of any tourists— _Perfect—_ save for the people manning the lighthouse, I guess. But I didn’t really mind at all. I basked in the peaceful sounds of the water crashing against the shorelines and bird flying around. My mind started to clear of any worries and anxieties about what’s to come when I get back to work. It doesn’t get any better thi—

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

I nearly fell over at the sound of someone screaming by the edge of the dock. _What the hell?_ I get off of the bicycle and make my way to where the scream was coming from.

“Are you alright?” I call out from above. All I could see was a mop of hair pulling on a—wait. Is that…? It couldn’t be.

Little Deer boy was fighting off a seagull that had taken a liking to his scarf. It had its beak on one end while Little Deer boy was pulling on the other. He was trying to scare it off by screaming. “Get the fuck off!!!” he yells at the bird again, but the seagull was really set on trying the piece of clothing on itself.

“Hey! Be careful!” I called out, seeing as he nearly slipped off the huge, wet rocks that was piled on the side of the dock. “Here, let me help you.” I said, jumping down the platform and into the slippery concrete. I take his arm and a part of the now-poorly-tattered scarf to try and get the bird to let go.

It didn’t take long for the seagull to give up and find something else to chew on, while Little Deer boy looked a bit traumatized from the aggressive sea bird. I help him get back up on the dock and clean himself off. “What were you even doing down there?” I asked.

A pout appeared on his face while he brushed off the sand that stuck to his pants. “I dropped my sandwich so I went to get it but the waves got to it first, and the stupid bird attacked me.” He answered.

I didn’t mean to do it, but I couldn’t stop the guffaw from escaping my mouth. He stared back at me with an offended look on his face, but it was quickly replaced with giggles. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh at your misfortunes. But that was a lot.” I apologized.

“No, it’s okay. I can’t believe that happened either, like, what the hell?! I just wanted to come here and relax. Not get attacked by a freaking seagull!” he answered, trying to fix the scarf around his neck. I took a step closer and helped him out, which he _(thankfully)_ allowed.

“There’s not much left in this.” I said, talking about the scarf. The bird basically tore off half of it and the pulling left huge holes. “Here,” I took mine and put it around him. “You can borrow mine.” I felt my heart beating a little faster than the usual, but it made me smile. Seeing him get warm made me feel the same. Little Deer boy was about to protest but before he could, I had turned around and walked back to my bicycle. “You want another sandwich?” I called out.

“Do you have the Tamago ones?” He replied, smiling brightly.

**Luhan  
Naoshima, Japan  
 _10:12 AM, a day later_**

As much as I wanted to dig a hole and bury myself inside it in shame, the unusual feeling of familiarity kept me from running as far away as I can from this man who helped me fight off that blasted seagull. AND OF ALL PEOPLE, it had to be _him._ Yes, again, it had to be the stranger from the front desk. Dressed in black from head to toe, and had no business looking this good. I was way too entranced that I’d forgotten the fact that he might notice who I was, potentially getting both of us in trouble.

Imagine the circus that would occur if news gets out that Luhan was spotted cuddling up to a mysterious man at Naoshima Island. I mean, I wouldn’t mind if it was this man but he’d be ganged up on. And that’s the last I wanted for either of us.

We sat in calming silence while enjoying a nice serving of Tamago Sando, it tasted heavenly. Coupled with the tranquility brought by the sea and not a single soul around except for us two, I thought I’ve finally found a place in paradise.

“I’m Sehun.” I hear the man say. I look to him and he had his hand out, waiting for me to take it.

“Luhan.” I answered unthinkingly, taking his hand in mine. Somehow, it didn’t matter to me whether he knew who I was or not anymore. He’s seen enough, and if he did know, I figured he would’ve already said something by now.

Silence followed our brief introduction to each other. Just two people-turned-friends, sitting side by side by the docks and enjoying a nice, cool morning together. We talked about the weather, the sea, our lives, and home. It was weird, in a good way, how I felt so comfortable around his presence. The day continued to go by and like an unspoken pact was made between two supposed strangers, Sehun and I carried on to our day together.

**The Art House Project  
 _4:20 PM, same day_**

Our next destination was the Art House Project. Sehun had mentioned coming here on his first day, but I hadn’t gone anywhere except the swimming pool and the museum where we’re both staying at. I was surprised by the excitement that creeped up on me while we looked at the houses. At one point, I’d allowed myself to pretend. So, I took Sehun’s hand and pulled him along as we looked at the different installations.

He held mine back and we walked along the streets full of old houses turned into art.

“It’s such a shame we’re not allowed to take pictures inside.” Sehun speaks. We had passed by a house with a statue of liberty peaking out one of the windows.

“What? That’s a bummer. How are people supposed to know what’s inside?” I answer.

“Yeah, I’m not sure either. Probably their way of preserving the art? I don’t know. It’s a little dumb though, because not everyone can afford to come here.” He replies.

“Well, you can take _my_ picture!” I offered. He gave me a smile that made my stomach churn and explode with butterflies before pulling out his camera. “Hey! Warn a guy next time, will you?” then, he decides to finish me off when he threw his arm around my shoulder to pull me in and took a picture of us two. I’m sure I looked dumb in the picture but I’m not complaining. I might be in love with this man already.

We had stopped at a nearby bench to catch a quick break. The sun was about to set before long, although neither of us has seen it throughout the day, and it’ll soon get darker.

**Sehun  
The Art House Project  
 _5:20 PM, same day_**

I have to admit that it surprised me how easy-going Luhan was. Yes, I knew who he was. Nearly everyone around me knew him even just by name. From magazines to billboards, his face was featured. Even my mom could tell, considering she’s watched most of his primetime shows. And of course, once upon a time, when I had only been starting out with my job, the same familiar face who’s holding my hand right now walked into our floor looking as nervous as I was for his first photoshoot.

The gods really do have a weird way of bringing people together, and I didn’t mind this one bit.

We’ve somehow quietly agreed that we enjoyed the silence together, but in-between periods of lull, Luhan had shared pieces of him with me. We had somehow ended up talking about our lives; the past, present, and the future. He’d told me about the origin story of how _The Luhan_ came to be, which turned out sadder than I had expected. Luhan had to run away from home because of his parents. It’s not uncommon but still unfortunate nonetheless.

In return, I told him about how mundane yet suffocating my life is; how it was because I ended up fainting on our office staircase that’s why I was here and how my every weekend was spent doing the same thing: laundry and groceries. I told him about my parents who I visit once in a blue moon and during Chuseok Holidays, and Luhan exclaimed (right at my face) that he wanted to try celebrating it and I should bring him next time.

When he’d asked what I liked to do aside from work, I found myself struggling to find an answer. And ended up choosing a really old childhood dream that never made it past high school. “I like to dance.” I said. Luhan gasped and began nagging me to show him. He had stomped his feet and pouted when I said I could show him next time.

As we got lost in conversation, still hand-in-hand, I was brought back to the present when I felt something wet and cold touch the back of my hand.

“It’s snowing!” he stood up happily, eyes gazing at the now darker sky as it rained white.

One snowflake got caught in my coat and I stared at it. In times of endeavor, I thought, the universe does have a weird way of giving you relief and reminding you that it’s okay to stop worrying about one thing and admiring the rest it has to offer instead.

Luhan was now jumping around the snow that was building up on the concrete, reaching out his arms and spinning without a care in the world.

In this brief moment, I was grateful that could provide a safe shelter of some sort for each other. Despite being almost strangers but not quite good friends yet, we felt comfortable just being in each other’s presence. I felt a slight ache in my chest, I wanted more. But…not now.

“Sehun!!” he called; one arm held out towards me. “Come on! Let’s enjoy the snow!”

I smiled and took his hand again. “Luhan.”

“Hm?” he answered, holding onto me tight as the ground was beginning to get slippery.

“Make a wish.” I told him. “If you make a wish on the first snow, it’ll come true.” Luhan looked at me solemnly and closed his eyes, still not letting go.

There, in the middle of the snow falling in our borrowed paradise, we both make our wishes. And I secretly hoped it was of a future where he could still see me in.

**Luhan  
Seoul, Korea  
 _May 20, 2021_**

It took a while before the whole commotion had died down, but it was worth it. Quitting was worth it. I’d finished filming the very last movie I was ever going to make just a week ago and I have been waiting for this (long) vacation. My manager had surprisingly been supportive of everything and even helped out in planning my itinerary for the trip. And now, I’m here.

I’m set out to head to Lotte World on my second day. I had shamefully retreated back to my hotel room the first day I got here because of a really bad headache and well…laziness. Good thing the swimming pool was good, and their room service food were the bomb. I finished two whole boxes of pizza for dinner, guilt-free. Have I really missed this my entire life?

But today would be a productive and active one, I promised (and nagged) myself. It wasn’t too hard navigating my way to the amusement park, and since it was a weekday, there are less people around too. Needless to say, the whole day’s going to be spent going different rides several times.

**  
  
Sehun  
Lotte World  
 _May 20, 2021_**

_Where the hell is Jongin?_ This project was supposed to be his and yet here I was, still unable to refuse his ugly ass. He said we’d meet at twelve noon and it’s already ten minutes past 1. He deserves to get strangled for this. The only good thing about coming today was there’s literally now crowd because it’s a weekday, and maybe going on the rides wouldn’t be too bad.

My phone rings in my pocket and I pick up. It’s Jongin, sounding like he hasn’t even gotten off the bed yet. “Hey Sehun, man, I’m sorry. We’re gonna have to cancel today, the office just called me and said the models can’t come.”

I felt ringing in my ears because _what the fuck._ I spent money for this? “What?! No, I’m already here. What the hell am I supposed to do??”

“Just go on rides, man. I’ll see you tomorro—” the call gets cut off as soon as he hears Jongin’s boyfriend from the background. _Shit._

They’ve gotta be kidding me. I looked around and tried to find at least a café where I can hang for a bit. Fifty thousand won ain’t no joke and I don’t plan to just head home after I’d already paid for this ticket; might as well go on rides too.

I got myself a nice cup of iced americano and settled by the fountain in the middle of the park. It was covered and cool enough to hang around in.

This project was supposed to be a big one, something that might change the trajectory of my whole career. But now, seeing how the rest of the company doesn’t even bother to keep up with the schedule, I don’t how this thing is going to turn out. It seems like another vacation is in need, or maybe it’s time that I take charge in changing the course of where my life is going.

Way too preoccupied with my thoughts, I failed to notice the presence that appeared beside me by the fountains. It was only until I felt a wet splash on my shirt that I snapped out of it.

Lo and behold, the most familiar face sat there with the sweetest smile and most beautiful doe eyes. “Are you alright?” he asks.

“Luhan,” I return the smile and scooted a tad bit closer. “I’m glad to see you again.”

“Yeah, me too. Did you know the wish I made back in Naoshima came true?” he answered.

“Yeah? When?”

“Just now.”


End file.
